


showing off

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Het, Romance, no season three spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Caitlin gets ready for a night out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : free for all  
> Prompt : any, any, Going out tonight  
> Changes into something red  
> Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress  
> Everything she never had she's showing off   
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/775203.html?thread=101096227#t101096227

Caitlin stands in front of the full length mirror, runs an appraising eye over her reflection as she puts the finishing touch to her outfit, sliding in the small diamond earrings that she only wears on special occasions, the ones that her father had given her on her sixteenth birthday, the last gift he'd ever given her. They wink in the light, but they're not too bright, not too ostentatious, that's not what she's going for tonight. 

Not with her jewellery anyway. 

The dress on the other hand? Well, that might be a little bit show-offy. 

It's red, for a start, flaming scarlet that does amazing things to her skin and eyes, if she does say so herself. Red and long and slinky, it's tight, clinging to every curve, showing off her trim figure to best effect. It's sleeveless too, strapless to boot, and her hair, pulled up and twisted into some elaborate and curly ponytail, means that her neck and shoulders are exposed. She needs a necklace, she realises, is about to turn to her jewellery box and pick one up when the very one she'd been thinking of suddenly materialises around her neck. 

"There." Joe meets her eyes in the mirror as he fastens the clasp and she doesn't miss the appreciative look stamped all over his face. "Now you're perfect." He drops his lips to the curve of her neck, presses a gentle kiss there and Caitlin couldn't stop the shiver that runs down her spine, the goose bumps that erupt along her skin, even if she wanted to. This close, Joe can't fail to notice the effect on her and she feels his lips curl into a smile as he repeats the movement. 

The effect is exactly the same and Caitlin makes herself turn so that she's facing him, resisting the urge to lean back into his arms, let him continue with what he was doing, knowing where it would inevitably end up. 

Usually, she wouldn't be averse to that, but they have plans tonight. 

"So, Captain West," she says, running her fingers over his tuxedo, running her eyes over his body and enjoying the view, "Am I appropriately attired for the Policeman's Ball?"

"Depends." There's a twinkle in Joe's eyes. "If I say no, do I get you out of that dress?" His hands slide down her body and back up again, fingers finding the tab of the zipper and playing with it. 

Caitlin lifts an eyebrow. "Tempting," she allows. "But I was promised an evening of dancing... and besides, that tux is too good to waste." 

Joe makes a noise at the back of his throat that indicates his disagreement. "You know, we don't have to go-"

She shuts him down before he can continue. "You know we do. You're the captain." 

"Ok. You don't have to go." He means it too, she knows he does. "You know there's been talk, ever since people found out about us..." 

Caitlin sighs. She knows that, knows what's been said, knows that very little of it is complimentary, mostly about their age difference and what they could possibly see in each other. She overheard Barry telling Iris that some of the uniforms have taken a book up on how long it'll take the two of them to split up; his face when he'd looked up to see her there had been a picture and she'd pretended she hadn't heard him. 

She hadn't told Joe either, but she's fairly sure he already knows, or at least suspects. 

Which, she knows, is why he's willing to go solo tonight - he can take the stares and whispers for himself, but he doesn't want to subject her to it. 

It's quite sweet really. 

"So there's been talk," she says, resting her hands on his shoulders. The heels she's wearing place her almost on eye level with him and she uses that to good effect, locks her eyes with his. "So what? We're a team, Joe, you think I'm letting you face that alone?" She runs a hand down his cheek. "They're going to talk whether I'm there or not... So I say we give them something to talk about." 

Joe chuckles, his hands sliding down her back, resting on the curve of her ass. "Sweetheart, I like your style," he tells her and she grins as she leans in and brings her lips to his. 

"You're not so bad yourself."


End file.
